Quiet Moments
by TheRealRecky
Summary: The adventures of Quiet trying to satisfy her needs. Smut.
1. Shower

Quiet's bored out of her mind. With Skull Face defeated the missions these days were scarce, most involving tedious invasion of enemy FOBs. Such tasks were a waste of skill and time for an acclaimed sniper such as Quiet. So she just lies around, her trigger finger getting itchy.

Quiet sits on the edge of a Mother Base strut, feet dangling on the edge, staring at the empty sea. A helicopter emerges on the horizon, must be a Diamond Dog returning from battle.

Eventually the helicopter lands on the strut in which Quiet sits at. Sure enough a Diamond Dog exits the chopper. He looks tired, his fatigue uniform covered in fresh blood. Quiet doesn't recognize the soldier. So many new recruits it's hard to keep track. Quiet observes the solider, cropped brown hair, handsome enough face with blue eyes. He has the smell of the battlefield, Quiet misses that smell. The feeling of battle.

The soldier makes his way to the portable shower stall, as per the usual post battle religion of the Diamond Dogs. He enters and shuts the door. Quiet gets up from her spot, and approaches the shower.

Quiet reaches the handle to the shower, but hesitates for a second. _Am I really that desperate right now?_

Quiet answers her question as she opens the door. The soldier dressed in his drenched uniform turns to Quiet alarmed by her intrusion. "Huh?! Quiet!"

Quiet does her seductive smile for a second before pinning the solider against the wall of the shower engaging in a forceful kiss. The soldier tries to push Quiet back but his strength Is dwarfed by hers. Quiet closes the stall door with her free hand.

After several seconds of resisting the soldier finally relaxes, letting Quiet have her way. Quiet separates herself from his lips to take a breath. They both stare at each other for a few seconds, the shower raining on both of them. Quiet takes the soldier's knife from his uniform and cuts his belt off.

"God dammit. Watch it with that knife."

Quiet lets a small giggle as she works the soldier's pants. Quiet likes the feeling of her tits being groped by the soldier. _Just stop being a coward and rip my top off already._ After completing shredding the soldier's pants, Quiet has her hands on his dick. _Not bad,_ Quiet thinks as she stokes him off. Quiet would love to taste his cock, but in this shower there's barely any room for them to begin with. They'll just have to make do.

Quiet goes for the soldier's lips as she jacks him off. Using her free hand she undoes her bra and pulls her thong down enough off her slit. With one hand the soldier pinches her nipple, the other grabs Quiet's ass, positioning her cunt to his cock.

Quiet lets out a long desperate moan as the solider enters Quiet. _Fuck it's been too fucking long._ The soldier lets out low grunts as he begins to fuck Quiet. The two rock against each other in the small stall. Banging against the walls harshly, moaning aloud, water getting everywhere. Not giving a shit about the world outside.

Quiet soon can't control herself at all. Screaming aloud with each thrust. She was getting close and she could feel the soldier getting close as well.

The soldier manages to breaks from Quiet's mouth to let her know about his upcoming orgasm. Quiet shuts the solider up with her lips as she pushes her hips against the soldier. The soldier soon shoots his load in Quiet. Quiet lets out a final scream as she orgasms with the soldier. The two remain locked in embrace, slouching against each other, the shower still spraying both of them.

A minute passes until Quiet kindly pushes the soldier out of her. Quiet turns off the shower and pulls up her thong and ties her bra over her breasts.

The soldier sits at the floor admiring Quiet`s beauty. "Hey, so thanks for tearing up my clothes."

Quiet chuckles, goes for one last kiss and exits the shower stall closing the door behind the solider. Quiet feels a bit dirty doing the act. A shower will probably fix that.


	2. Helicopter Ride

The helicopter is rather peaceful place to be in. It's a fairly quiet, smooth ride. The Aerial Command Center, or ACC. That's what Miller calls it, making it sound all tactical. Quiet was fond of the helicopter, it offered a place to spend time with Big Boss.

Big Boss sits across from Quiet, issuing commands on his iDroid. Quiet watches with keen eyes. It's been a while since the two have been with each other. _Big Boss mostly goes on missions with that stupid dog. Why won't he pay attention to me?_ _Just leaving me locked in my cage with nothing to do._ Quiet's real glad that they're finally reunited again, but all Snake is doing is fiddling with his damn iDroid.

Quiet lies her back on the seat stretching her arms out. Giving out a nice view of her cleavage and slim sexy body. Big Boss pays little attention though. _Maybe he's just gotten used to me. I used to attract all the attention but now they barely notice that I'm basically naked._

 _God dammit_ , Quiet thinks, _I really fucking need this. I need the Boss's love._

Quiet looks back at Pequod. As always, never looking back, flying the chopper above the endless ocean. _I don't think I've ever seen Pequod's face. Only the back of his helmet as he flies._

After making up her mind, Quiet gets up out of her seat. Quiet takes three steps towards Big Boss, leaning in front of him. Her hands holding the ceiling keeping her balance. Big Boss looks up at Quiet. Their faces only inches apart, Quiet's eyes staring straight towards Snake. Her breasts lean out of her chest toward Big Boss. Snake fails to keep eye contact briefly looking at Quiet's cleavage. They stay like this for only a few seconds. Quiet turns around, bends over, pushing out her ass towards Snake. She turns her head towards Big Boss as she does this. A cheeky smile on her lips. Half a second later and Quiet is back in her seat, sitting straight giving short glances at Big Boss.

Big Boss stares at Quiet for a few a bit, then goes back to his fucking iDroid.

 _What the fuck! I give you a fucking show like that and you just fucking look without saying a god damn word. I'm the one that's fucking mute. Why the hell don't you say shit? Why don't you make a move? I'm giving myself to you and all you do is stare a bit. We've been on numerous missions together and you act like I'm a stranger? Why don't you fucking come at me and kiss me? Do I have to give you a fucking lap dance till you notice that I want you? How fucking obvious do I have to be?_

The flight lasts for several hours as the helicopter flies towards Africa. Several hours of unimaginable awkwardness for Quiet. With zero privacy in the little chopper. Quiet contemplates everything from jumping out of the Helicopter to just straight up shooting Big Boss.

When the helicopter finally lands, Quiet immediately dashes away. Quiet won't be providing covering fire for a bit. She needs to find some random solider to stab to take her anger away.

 _Fucking Big Boss._


	3. Scouting

"Rumors been spreading around that you've been fooling around these past few days. That you've even made a move on the Boss."

Quiet sits in her caged cell as Ocelot gives his speech. The air is hot and the sun shines brightly through the barred ceiling.

Ocelot continues, "This needs to stop. It's distracting the troops."

Quiet stands up from her bed and approaches Ocelot. The bars of the cell separating them. _Words would make this so much simpler._ Quiet trails her hand down across her breast in a suggestive move. _Jealous Ocelot wants part of the action eh?_

Ocelot doesn't flinch from the tease. "Distracting most of the troops, but not all. Besides it's rather unprofessional for Diamond Dogs."

Quiet backs off slightly, surprised at Ocelot for not falling under her charm.

"It's alright having relationships with other members. Just don't go around having sex with everyone you bump into."

Quiet almost spits in Ocelot's face but decides it's probably a better idea not to. _I don't think you understand my need Ocelot. I need this._

* * *

Two weeks pass with zero rules broken. Two long weeks with only her hands to please herself. Quiet spends her days trying to keep her mind occupied. Finding little perches at the top of struts to scout the area, looking for anything interesting.

Quiet, using her scope, spots Ocelot walking around. _That asexual bastard._ She keeps her sights on Ocelot as he climbs down a ladder towards the lower parts of the strut. _Where are you going?_

Eventually Ocelot ends in a secluded lower part of the strut where another Diamond Dog soldier is standing. _What is this? Ocelot dealing drugs or something?_ Ocelot and the soldier appear to exchange a few words. Then the soldier removes their balaclava. A typical male Diamond Dog. Masculine face, blonde hair. Ocelot then approaches the soldier, puts his hand behind the soldier's head and brings their lips together.

 _What?! Ocelot kissing another soldier? This explains so much. Ocelot is gay!_

The two soldiers kiss for a while. Quiet's scope observes all the action. Their lips entering each other. Ocelot ends the kiss and pushes the soldier back a bit, appearing to tell the soldier to strip. He complies, first taking his upper half of his uniform off. Quiet gets comfortable lying on her roof with one hand holding her scope and the other trailing down to her already wet lips.

Ocelot then removes his buttoned shirt and belts holding his revolvers. Ocelot pushes the soldier to the ground and pulls the Diamond Dog's pants off. Quiet then spots the soldier's dick. Standing erect in the air as Ocelot teases his hand around it. Ocelot begins to stroke the rigid member slowly, starting at the base with a grope at the balls to the top with a quick glaze at the tip with his thumb. The solider lies with his head back with what appears to be a moan. _God dammit. I'm the one that NEEDS a fucking dick right now._ Quiet quickens her pace with her hand as moans escape Quiet's lips.

Ocelot continues to stoke the soldier's cock. His hand moving more furious by the second. Ocelot moves his body up against the solider, embracing in a kiss. The soldier's hands wrap around Ocelot, slithering downwards to grope his ass.

Ocelot stops the kiss and removes his hand from the soldier's dick. Ocelot trails his tongue down along the soldier, sucking a bit on the nipples and across the soldier's abs, eventually leading his mouth at the soldier's dick. Ocelot teases the solider with quick licks at the tip wiping some precum off. What feels like a long minute for both the solider and Quiet, Ocelot finally takes the cock into his mouth. Ocelot head bobs up and down, going all the way from tip to base.

Quiet drops her scope accidently. _Fuck._ Quiet takes the moment to suck her fingers as she reaches for the fallen scope. Her fingers soaked from work. Quiet gets the scope and resumes her work on her wet canal.

Quiet tells that the soldier is close to climax from his face. Ocelot can tell as well. The solider moans loudly, even Quiet can hear, or maybe she just imagines it. Ocelot pulls his head off, cum still shooting out into Ocelots mouth and to his chest. Ocelot swallows what's in his mouth and licks the soldier's cock clean. Quiet also climaxes, moans escaping her mouth that she desperately tries to suppress. _Fucking Christ. I wish I had a cock to moan into._ Quiet's rush ends and she lies on her platform for a minute, her eyes closed, enjoying her post-climax. After her little break she looks back into her scope to see what the two Diamond Dogs are doing.

It seems that Ocelot and the soldier are also both done their break as well as Ocelot stands up to pull his pants down. His erect dick flinging out desperate for attention. Quiet licks her lips as she herself feels that she could go again. Ocelot pulls the soldier up and walks him to the railing of the strut. The soldier leans on the railing sticking his ass out to Ocelot. Both Ocelot and the soldier now face the direction towards Quiet. _They can't see me from here._ Quiet slowly moves her hand back down to her cunt.

Ocelot grabs the soldier's hips and begins to thrust into the soldier's ass. Quiet nearly came right there form the soldier's face alone. _These two are acting as wild as dogs._ And Ocelot is wild, thrusting fast and harshly. The soldier swapping between gritting his teeth to moaning aloud. Ocelot moves his head up to whisper in the soldier's ear ending with a bite. Quiet's matches their pace with her hand's thrusts. Ocelot continues to go faster, his face appearing to expel loud moans. _God I wish I had Snake's directional microphone right fucking now._

Ocelot's thrusts reach a climax of speeds, followed by three long thrusts to conclude. Ocelot pulls out, semen dripping from the soldier's ass and Ocelot's dick. Ocelot collapses to the floor as does the soldier. Quiet replicates Ocelot's thrusts with her hand. Three long thrusts as she orgasms as well. Her moans sounding more like screams. Quiet rolls over onto her back as she sighs a tired moan out. Her black thong completely soaked and ruined. She licks her hand clean and stares into the bright blue sky. _That was intense._ Though Quiet couldn't shake off a feeling that her ass was currently empty of a dick.

Quiet looks through her scope back to the two dogs. The solider isn't there but Ocelot stands fully clothed again. Ocelot stares directly towards Quiet and does his signature gun salute.

 _Fuck._ Quiet rolls out of sight. Quiet quickly walks away from the scene towards the medical strut. _What the fuck does this mean!? He couldn't have seen me._

Quiet didn't know anything except that she wanted a dick, and she wanted it in her ass.


	4. Bionic Fingers

Quiet thinks through her mission one more time before commencing. Infiltrate the R&D Platform, obtain one of Snake's used bionic arms, find secluded area, and go mad on her aching pussy. It's a simple plan. Just the thought of Big Boss's fingers being inside of her is making her wet. Better get this arm quick.

The R&D strut is mostly barren at this time of night. The building structure being vertical allows it to be easy for Quiet to climb and sneak past the Diamond Dogs. Outside is a piece of cake, it's gonna be the inside that's a little tricky. The narrow hallways leave no room for Quiet to hide. Quiet removes her combat boots and hides them in a corner. Easier to walk around silently barefoot. Quiet tip toes through the halls dressed only in her black bra barely covering her bouncing breasts, damp skimpy thong, and torn stockings. _Shit, I feel so exposed being confined in such small areas._ If caught she'd have some explaining to do of why she was snooping around. Probably involve Miller torturing her and calling her a spy. Nope, Quiet's not a spy, just horny as fuck.

After spending a fair amount of time avoiding patrols and circling around, Quiet arrives at her destination. A room filled with used scraps and obsolete equipment. Among all this crap there must be an old bionic arm in here. Sure it'd probably be easier to find a new arm in the shipping facility, but Quiet wants an old used one by Snake. Wants it to really be Big Boss's fingers.

Quiet starts looking around. Some D-droid components, lots of weapons, battle armors. After a bit of searching Quiet spots the yellow stun arm. A little rusted, obviously used. Perfect.

Quiet hears deep breathing, and it's not her own. Quiet turns around. _Shit!_ A guard stands 10 feet away from Quiet, gun drawn but was obviously watching for some time. _How did I not see him!? Too fucking horny for this shit._

"Freeze Quiet. What are you doing here? I'm going to have to let Miller or Ocelot know you're here." The Diamond Dog reaches for his radio.

 _Fuck no._ Quiet takes a step forwards but the guard draws his weapon. "Hey! Stay back."

 _I could knock him out, but he would just wake up later telling Miller. I could kill him? Best not to. Maybe there's a third option._

Quiet shakes her head at the soldier's radio. She slowly slides her hands from her thigh up to her breasts, grabbing them in a very seductive manner.

The soldier gets the hint, lowers his radio back to its holster and puts his gun down. Quiet smiles to herself as she spots the soldier's pants tighten. She lets her bra straps slide off her shoulder's having her thin cloth of a bra barely hang on to her tits. Quiet slowly unites her bra and lets it slip to the ground and steps towards the solider. The mute sniper goes for an aggressive kiss as she works the soldier's belt off. Once his pants are gone Quiet breaks from the kiss and kneels down at the soldier's erect cock, hidden by one last piece of clothing. Quiet pulls his boxers down greeted by the impressive penis. _Not bad. Not fucking bad. Qui_ et starts with quick strokes with her hand. Nothing like a nice solid dick in her hand.

Quiet slides her hand starting from the tip to the back of the soldier's balls. Starting slowly, letting the soldier's member gain in size, and then gradually increasing the pace.

"Fuck yeah Quiet. Don't fucking stop."

A minute the guard may have been in control with his gun aimed at Quiet, but right now Quiet is in complete control with his dick in her hands.

Things are gonna have to escalate though. Quiet stares at the soldier's dick as it gets to an impressive size. Quiet's lips get wet. _This is looking good. I need a taste._ Quiet brings her month to the cock's tip. She teasingly flicks her tongue against the tip as she continues to stroke with her hand. _Mmmm that's good._ The solider raises his head as he moans hot words to Quiet. With the encouragement, Quiet takes a bit more into her mouth, sucking a bit while the rest the dick is being jacked off.

"Oh fuck yeah baby!" The soldier's moans are loud.

 _Can you shut up? Clearly you don't care about others hearing. Better make this quick._

Quiet swaps her hand with her mouth taking the whole cock. Quiet doesn't drop a beat for a second; taking the whole solider into her mouth, sucking just as fast as she was with her hand. The solider moans loudly as he aggressively grabs Quiet's head to encourage her work.

 _Fuck it's been too long since I've tasted dick. Should do this more often._ With all this action Quiet instinctively move her hands towards her swollen lips. Fuck she is wet, soaked completely through her thong. Quiet slips her fingers underneath to her need. _Fuck. Stay focused. Gotta save that for Big Boss's fingers._ Quiet gathers enough strength to remove her finger from her cunt. To keep her hands occupied she grabs the soldier's balls to fondle with.

 _Judging by his moans he must be getting close._ Quiet pulls her mouth out replacing it with her tits. Sliding her breasts between the soldier's rigid member. Quiet pinches her nipples while holding her boobs between the soldier's dick. Quiet looks up with a sexy, excited smile.

"Oh holy fucking Christ!"

 _Yeah, I bet you like this._

It doesn't take long. After titty-fucking for eleven thrusts the solider shoots his load all over Quiet's breast and face. Quiet shuts her eyes as cum contacts her face, some cum getting into her mouth. _Oh how I've missed this taste. It's been too fucking long._ Quiet wants more and brings her mouth to suck the solider off for a bit to get as much jizz as possible. _I'm going to get you nice and clean._ The soldier falls back from the orgasm and rests against the floor. Quiet gets up from her work and licks the cum off around her lips but leaves the rest of her body dirty. She likes it that way. Her hair and tits still having wads of semen around.

Quiet grabs her bra and quickly ties it around her dirty chest and gets up and grabs her prize, Snake's old stun arm.

"Hey, don't hesitate to snoop around again." The guard says this, sitting against a table in exhaustion.

 _Don't count on it._ Quiet takes her leave.

Quiet still had to sneak her way out. Little suspicious running around with an extra arm and cum all over yourself. Fairly easy though. Once out Quiet makes some tough decisions. Shower or masturbate. What was she kidding, easiest decision of her life.

Quiet quickly finds a secluded area on the roof of the R&D strut. _Pretty exposed on this roof, but who can see, it's a fucking roof. Fuck so horny I don't care. I NEED to get off now._ Quiet lies in the center of the roof. Bringing her hands to her hips, she slips her stockings and soaked thong off. Quiet spreads her bare sexy legs wide, grabs the arm of Big Boss's, and inserts one finger into herself. It's cold and brittle, a little rough but maybe that's exactly what she wants. At least her slit is already completely lubed with her juices. She starts off with slows thrusts, gently guiding the finger into herself, not going too far. Starting it off as a romantic fingering. Quiet closes her eyes picturing Snake on top of her, his fingers inside of her. It doesn't take long for Quiet to get used to the robot finger. Quiet adjusts the hand to have a second finger enter. Low long moans escape from Quiet. _Big Boss, you're so good._ Quiet quickens the pace. Fingers going deeper. Holding the wrist of the arm with both her hands, Quiet aggressively thrusts the fingers into her axe wound. _Fuck yessss._

Quiet takes the fingers out, they're dripping wet as she makes a palm of Snake's hand to grope her boob. Quiet positions the hand underneath her bra ripping it off once again. Quiet takes the robot hand to message her perfect round tits. Her moans become louder as her nipples erect from Big Boss's touch. After her tits are pleasured she licks her juices off the fingers and brings it back down to insert three fingers. _Don't stop Snake! Don't fucking stop!_ Quiet's moans are loud and wild. Her hips buckle wildly with the hand. Thrusting the fingers at a desperate rate. _So fucking close._

The hand begins to spin around the wrist at incredible speeds by itself. Vibrating by itself. Quiet screams from the sudden pleasure. The hand brings her fast and hard to peak. _OH MY GOD. OH MY FUCKING GOD!_ Right when her orgasm hits the arm suddenly sends a high-voltage 120V electric shock.

Quiet shakes for a second while sparks of electricity flow through her body.

The mute sniper falls unconscious naked with cum on the roof of the strut with a bionic arm latched inside her pussy. Juices flow out of her pussy, down the hand of the Boss, onto the floor of the roof.

* * *

Quiet feels someone shaking her awake. Quiet opens her eyes. A figure stands beside her, the sun blinding her from seeing who.

"Had a good sleep?" It's a woman's voice.

Quiet's senses come back and notices that she's still naked with a metal object resting inside her cunt. Quiet rubs her eyes to focus on the woman.

It's Flaming Buffalo. Her go-to lesbian Diamond Dog solider. Quiet looks down at herself. _Well this is embarrassing._ Quiet tries to act casual as she pulls the bionic arm out of her puss and put her bra and thong on. Buffalo easily sees Quiet's heavy blushing.

"New toy? Looks like a fun time. Maybe we could share a fun time with Big Boss's arm." Buffalo is trying to sound serious but it's clear to Quiet that Buffalo is resisting with all her might to burst out laughing.

 _No fucking way you're having this arm. It's mine and mine alone._ Of course Buffalo doesn't hear Quiet's thoughts.

Buffalo knows she isn't going to get much of a response form Quiet. "Anyways you were clearly visible as Pequod dropped me off. You're a real sexy hot mess and its fucking while since I've seen anything like that in a while." Quiet focuses on Buffalo's face and notices a mischievous grin. "You think you can help me out and I'll keep your little secret safe." Buffalo unbuckles her belt and pulls her pants and underwear down revealing her pussy.

Quiet sighs. _Too much sex._ Quiet takes steps towards Buffalo, kisses her lips, and gets on her knees in front of Buffalo's clit. _Too much sex._


	5. Damn Rookie

_This is fucking bullshit!_

Quiet needs some action, either killing or fucking, but right now she's got neither.

Diamond Dogs recently started a large scale operation in the south Atlantic region dealing with another PF organization. And for some reason Quiet wasn't invited. No big deal, Quiet doesn't go on a lot of missions. But this operation is so big that almost every soldier on Mother Base has moved to a forward operating base, leaving Mother Base with a skeleton crew mostly consisting of rookies that are too green for Quiet to give a shit about.

It's been a long month and Quiet misses the Diamond Dogs. Of course she misses her crush, Snake. Besides, Mother Base just doesn't feel the same without him. Flaming Buffalo occasionally sends audio messages that Quiet wished she could return if it wasn't for the fact that she was a mute. And a lot of good sexy Diamonds Dogs just weren't around anymore. But there is one person that Quiet wished had left, Miller. He stayed behind to keep things under control. Without Ocelot around Miller had full control to do whatever he wanted.

"Listen hear Quiet. If I ever see you out of your cell I won't hesitate to kill you. Please give me the excuse to." _Pleasant Miller. It's been two years since I've been with Diamond Dogs and you're still pissy. At the very least let me sunbath on a roof instead of this fucking cell._ Though Quiet knows that he means his threat, so she complies.

With everyone gone but Miller things are just like they were when Quiet first arrived all those years ago. Locked in a cell with a rookie soldier watching her. Except back then she had curiosity, now it's just boredom. _I can't wait for Snake to come back._

Quiet does what little she can do in her cell: killing time with push-ups. Quiet stays true to her name keeping silent with each rise. The harsh sun shines on her bare back and slender legs. Loud pop hits blast the speakers. Her large breasts almost falling out her bra lightly touch the floor with each push-up. With the energy of the sun she feels like she could do this all day, and that's exactly what she does.

Quiet doesn't notice the passage of time at all until the sun sets. _Another day down, who knows how many more left._ As Quiet rises to her feet she notices the presence of a Diamond Dog ogling her. It was normal having a guard watching her but this guy seems a bit out of place. _His uniform looks like a size too big for him or something. He'd probably fit better in a woman's uniform. Can't tell much about him with his baklava on._ As Quiet is checking out the soldier she notices the bulge in his pants. Typical. Well that's what happens when Quiet's uniform consists of just a black thong and a tight skimpy bra.

With being stuck in the cell with no privacy it has been a while of no sexual release. He's not her type but she'll bite. Quiet breasts bounce with each step as she walks to the bars of her cell directly in front of the guard. He takes a step back as she approaches drawing his gun. _Wow, are you scared of me? You really are a rookie._

"Hey stay back! Don't try anything funny. I'm a ten year vet."

 _Ten years! Your voice sounds like a kid. You're probably not even older than twenty. Though I have heard of Big Boss recruiting child soldiers. Yeah, you must be some teenage rookie._

Quiet steps away from the bars putting her hands up in surrender. The young guard lowers his weapon taking the full view of Quiet's sexy body. Quiet wishes she could talk. It gets real lonely without being able to communicate. There's only two languages that Quiet can speak with, killing and sex. Tonight was going to be the latter.

Quiet decides she'll give the kid a real nice show. Quiet turns around swaying her hips as she walks to the shower and turns on the faucet. She undoes her bra strap showing her bare back to the soldier. _Oh I love to tease_. Quiet bends down slowly pulling her thong to her ankles giving the rookie guard a great view of her rear. She hears the soldier mutter, "Oh my god." Quiet lets the shower spray her as she slowly drags her hands seductively across her body. She continues this for a minute before finally turning around giving the soldier a perfect view of her tits and pussy. Quiet could see the disbelief in the guard's blue eyes. She could also see his hand moving around in his pocket. Quiet could feel her tits harden with the arousal of having such an effect on the guard. She moves her hands over them letting a moan escape as she gives her tits a tight squeeze.

After giving her boobs enough attention Quiet slowly brings her hands to something else that really needs attention. Her legs almost give way as she dips her finger into her desperate cunt. _It's been way too long. I can't do this standing._

Quiet steps out of the shower's stream and takes a seat on her bed. The sheets quickly become soaked from Quiet's wet body. She spreads her legs out as far as she can giving the soldier a perfect view of her open pussy. Quiet doesn't waste any time putting two fingers into her demanding need. _Oh fuck!_ Quiet begins to let out soft moans. Her chest rising with each breath. _Fuck me fuck me fuck me._

Quiet soon loses control, not being able to focus on anything but her cunt. She starts grinding her hips with her hand as she puts another finger in. Quiet's soft moans become more and more desperate as she lets high pitch moans. She takes a moment to open her eyes to see how the soldier's enjoying this.

He stands at the cell wall, his hand blatantly jacking off to the show. His panting getting desperate, "Jesus Christ. I'm gonna cum."

 _What the fuck. Save your cum for me! I still need your cock. Fucking rookie kid._

With all her energy Quiet manages to stop fingering herself to dash towards the guard grabbing him by the collar through the cell. _NOT YET!_

Of course the guard doesn't understand anything and is in a mix of fear but still too turned on to stop masturbating. _Fuck if he's going to cum at least I'm gonna taste it._

Quiet rips the soldier's pant off exposing his large erect member. _Impressive. And here I thought you were a rookie kid._ Quiet gets on her knees and takes the cock into her mouth through the cell bars. Quiet could feel that he was already close. Both the guard and Quiet grab on to the bars of the cell to support themselves as Quiet thrusts his dick in and out of her mouth. Quiet takes it as far as she can, staring into the soldier's eyes as her mouth bobs in and out. She removes the dick from her mouth to quickly slide the cock between her large tits. She only titty fucks him for a few thrusts before putting his member back in her mouth.

The soldier has no clue what was going on except that this was the greatest moment of his life.

Well the moment only lasts less than half a minute before he cums. Quiet sucks his dick as the hot stream of jizz goes into her mouth. Quiet sucks every last drop before finally removing the cock from her mouth.

 _Yep, that was quick._

The guard falls to the ground in exhaustion, "Holy fuck."

Quiet watches the soldier for a few minutes slowly rubbing her pussy and nipples. _I'm not done yet._ Quiet gives a quick whistle to attract the guard's attention and leans over exposing her ass to him through the cell.

"Oh Jesus. I can't. I'm all spent."

Quiet gives a menacing stare revealing her black marks around her eyes _. I will fucking kill you if you don't fuck me._

The soldier gets the hint. Slightly panicked but still aroused the soldier starts rubbing his dick to get it back erect. Quiet watches impatiently with her ass in the air, one hand on the ground for support and the other rubbing her clit. Quiet licks her lips as she watches the guard masturbate.

After a dreadfully long time of waiting for the soldier to get to size, he finally approaches Quiet, grabbing her hips and slowly inserting himself into Quiet's ass. _Fuckkkkk_.

He starts off slow, gently rocking his hips into Quiet. Quiet can feel herself getting back to the hot need of a climax. _Fuck me harder!_ Quiet wishes she could yell these words out but she's left to the unknowing mercy of the rookie. He eventually reaches to the wanted pace.

Thrusts become heavy and fast. The pain, but oh the pleasure is getting Quiet very turned on. Her pussy is throbbing but right now she needs both hands on the ground to keep her stabilized. Her tits bounce with each pound from the soldier.

For the solider, all his years of training for Diamond Dogs is being spent on this moment from holding out on cumming. His moans are loud and desperate but compared to Quiet they are nothing. With each thrust Quiet screams a moan, not a care in the world for who hears. _Any second now. Jesus. As long as that soldier can hold out for one more-_

The guard doesn't hold out and shoots his load in Quiet's ass. It's enough to get Quiet off and she lets out a long loud moan as she collapses to the ground. The guard's dick lets a few more shots of cum onto Quiet's back before the soldier collapses himself.

Both lie on the ground panting for several minutes. The guard breaks the silence. "Wow that was fucking awesome. My name's Johnny."

He continues to jabber but Quiet doesn't give a shit. Quiet remains silent on the floor dirty with jizz over her. After a while of ignoring the soldier he eventually leaves saying he'd be back tomorrow. _Fuck him. You got a nice dick, but it ends there._ Quiet brings her hand to wipe the cum off her back and takes a taste. _Hmmm. You do taste pretty good. Maybe you'll get a fuck tomorrow._


	6. D-Boy Magazine

The helicopter lands at the main helipad on the Command Strut. Venom Snake hops out of the helicopter only to be greeted by Miller.

"Boss, we need to talk," Miller says this in his usual bitter tone.

Snake nods at Miller and the two begin to walk inside the strut.

Snake lights a phantom cigar as Miller begins to speak, "Our recent developments and attacks from other PFs has brought our GMP into the red. We lack the current funds to support ourselves. Morale is also at an all-time low. We can't keep going in our current state."

Big Boss thinks it through. "What do you propose we do?" Snake's voice is tired. The endless combat in in a proxy war without end has exhausted Snake. He loves his troops but no longer has the energy to care for them anymore.

"Remember in the Peace Walker days we produced magazines as a way to make profit on the side?"

"I thought we made them as a weapon on the field to distract the enemy."

"Well we sold them and they were a big hit. We should start publishing them again. In fact what's really popular in America right now is a magazine called Playboy. If we could replicate their idea with our own resources I'm sure we can bring Diamond Dogs back to making profits. Just give the order and we'll begin."

Snake notices the excitement in Miller's voice. Miller is a businessman after all. "I leave it to you Kaz."

"Won't let you down Boss."

* * *

Flaming Buffalo takes quick steps towards Quiet's cell. She's got news for her. As she walks down the stairs to Quiet's cell she starts to hear some strange sounds. Slowly peaking around the corner she spots a Diamond Dog soldier leaning against the wall with Quiet in front of him on her knees giving him a blow job. Buffalo decides to watch for a minute admiring Quiet's naked beauty. Her messy ponytail waving in the air as her bobbing head takes the soldier's cock into her mouth. Buffalo's eyes trail Quiet's smooth bare back, bouncing tits, sexy ass, and could see Quiet sneaking her hand into her pussy getting herself off in the process. Buffalo feels herself getting a bit damp, almost bringing her own hand to her cunt but decides she's peeped enough and clears her throat to catch their attention.

The male Diamond Dog has a panicked look on his face as he notices Buffalo. Quiet continues to suck his dick.

"Hate to cock block you but I got to speak to Quiet alone." Buffalo has her serious voice on.

Quiet disappointedly removes her mouth from the tasty cock and turns to face Buffalo, giving a perfect view of her erect tits and dripping exposed pussy. It makes Buffalo want to forget everything and just fuck Quiet right here, right now. But Buffalo has self-control.

The male guard hurriedly pulls his pants up and gives Buffalo an embarrassed procedural salute. Buffalo almost laughs at the sight of the guard giving a salute with an obvious bulge in his pants. He quickly exits the room and to Buffalo's suspicion is probably gonna masturbate as soon as possible. Who could blame him?

Quiet thinks about getting dressed, her stockings, bra, and thong lying somewhere in the room. Quiet gives up and goes back into her cell locking the door between herself and Buffalo, and begins to casually finger herself on her bed. Quiet stares at Buffalo trying to portray a pissed off face for interrupting her sex. _Fuck I am wet._

 _Fuck she is wet,_ Buffalo can't help but stare at Quiet's dripping pussy as Quiet inserts two fingers. They both stare at each other for about a minuet until Buffalo remembers she's here for a reason.

"Did you hear that Diamond Dog is starting up a magazine branch?"

Quiet shakes her head in a no as she increases the pace of her fingering.

"To increase GMP they're gonna make a nude magazine of us female soldiers."

Quiet begins to softly moan.

"You've got to do it, Quiet. Who else is gonna be on the cover?" Fuck Buffalo thinks to herself, _I wish this cell wasn't between us, I could fuck you right now._

Quiet moves her other hand to start pinching her tits.

"They're taking photos on the Intel Platform right now. Will you come with me?"

Quiet grits her teeth, _Yeah, right after I cum._

A minute passes as Quiet continues to masturbate while Buffalo stands on the other side of the cell watching. Quiet could tell this was going nowhere. _Ugh, you're such a mood killer sometimes Buffalo._ Quiet pulls her fingers out of her wet cunt and dresses in her bra and thong. _May as well go to this porn shoot thing while horny as fuck._

Quiet picks the lock to her cell and passes Buffalo to the exit. Buffalo grabs Quiet by the waist to go for a kiss but Quiet pushes away. _Hey, you don't get any of this when you interrupt my sexy time._ Buffalo isn't hurt by Quiet's rejection, she herself is just horny as fuck.

The two take a helicopter ride to the Intel Platform. Quiet smirks as Buffalo takes out a Phantom Cigar to pass the time. _Seems like everyone is trying to be like the Boss._

Once the helicopter lands they find a lineup of Diamond Dog soldiers going inside the strut.

"I guess this is it," Buffalo comments as they enter the line. About a dozen attractive, both male and female soldiers stand in the line talking. _Hmmm, Buffalo didn't mention there's male models here as well._ A handsome muscular solider exits the strut and is immediately questioned by one of the female soldiers.

"What was it like?"

"It's what you'd expect. Posing for the camera and all," The handsome soldier replies.

Another female soldier with short black hair asks, "How much did you show?"

The handsome soldier turns to the questioner and replies in a suggestive voice, "Baby, I showed them everything." He turns his attention to Quiet at the back of the line, "Hey is that Quiet back there?"

Quiet blows a kiss to the guard. _Yeah I remember you. You had a nice cock._

"Now there's a babe," the handsome soldier comments loudly, "Hey come on, skip the line. They're gonna love you," The solider gives Quiet a wink.

"Careful who's around when you talking to my girl," Buffalo says in an intimidating tone raising her fist.

The soldier backs off. Everyone on Mother Base knows that Buffalo had number one dibs on Quiet. Quiet likes the attention Buffalo gives her. She kisses Buffalo as she leaves her to go to the front of the line. _It's not like I haven't fucked half of this line already._

Inside through a hallway, Quiet enters a photoshoot room with a two diamond dog soldier's working a camera and lights, and Miller.

Quiet and Miller lock eyes in hatred against each other.

"I guess I should've expected you come here," Miller says this in his normal bitter voice as always.

 _I always thought you as asexual but you're actually just a pervert who can't get anyone cause you're so fucking broken._

Miller doesn't hear Quiet's thoughts, but he feels the anger. "Let's get this over with as quick as possible. Start posing." Miller gestures to the two Diamond Dogs to get the camera and lights ready.

The room has a bed and a table of weapons to use as props. Miller sits behind a table while one guard is adjusting the lights and another waits to take the pictures of Quiet.

Quiet walks to the wall of the room and begins posing. Leaning against the wall stretching her body and pushing her assets out towards the camera. The camera man begins taking pictures of Quiet at different angles. All the while Quiet never looks away at Miller in anger. _That motherfucker who would shoot me if it wasn't for the Boss and tortures me even though everyone trusts me, is here watching me pose sexy. Fuck you._

"Uhm Quiet," the camera man interrupts Quiet's thoughts, "can you look at the camera?"

Quite moves her death stare from Miller to the camera.

Miller speaks, "Quit looking pissed off. You're supposed to look horny, not angry in pornography."

 _Fuck you Miller._

Quiet tries to show her erotic face out but the anger is still visible.

Time passes as Quiet does various poses with prop guns. Quiet eventually relaxes with Miller in the room and her horniness comes back to her as she takes bolder and sexier poses.

About ten minutes pass when Miller breaks the silence, "Lose the bra and thong."

 _God I hate his fucking bitter voice._ Though Quiet is happy to strip nude. Everyone notices Quiet's dripping pussy as she removes her thong. Quiet could see that the camera man had an obvious bulge and the light operator was certainly having deep breaths. But Miller's dick was not in view as he was sitting behind a table. He just sat there still occasionally giving commands on how to pose.

Hundreds of pictures later the camera man interrupts the shoot, "Shit, we're out of film."

Quiet remains in her pose of having the barrel of the prop sniper rifle in her pussy.

"That should be all the pictures we need anyways," Miller turns to the two soldiers, "go get more film from the supply depot."

The two soldiers exit the room leaving it just Quiet and Miller.

Miller gets up from his table, "As much as I hate to admit, you're our best model."

 _Oh thanks for the compliment. Does this mean you won't torture me again?_

"But I think you're holding back." Miller locks the door to the room. "You need to get this anger out of you to get your true potential."

 _Oh, so you are going to torture me._

"Get on the bed," orders Miller.

Quiet removes the rifle prop from her pussy and lies on the bed in half curiosity, half horniness. Miller steps to the bed's edge and puts down his crutch and for only having one hand, rather proficiently removes his trench coat. He then hops onto the bed on top of Quiet, supporting himself with his only hand and knee.

 _This is going to be interesting fucking a man with only one leg and arm._

"Undress me," Miller says this in a more intimate voice but still a voice of a commander.

 _Such a lady's man aren't you?_

Quiet starts by ripping Miller's leather chest holster followed by his several layers of shirts.

 _For being handicapped you sure wear a complicated amount of clothing._

Once Quiet finally gets Miller's chest bare, she notices the large amount of scars covering his body.

 _Damn._

Quiet couldn't help but look at his arm, or lack of. Just a stub at his right shoulder. Miller notice's Quiet's examination, "Cipher's handiwork. Now get my pants off."

Quiet can see Miller's boner as she begins to pull his pants down. _So you do have a sex drive after all._

She finds it a bit strange when she gets the pants off and Miller is only in his underwear.

 _Wow you're actually very muscular and a very well-shaped body. Covered in scars though. It's just as bad as Snake's body. Hmmm. It's sometimes hard to remember that both you and Snake were in the same helicopter crash together. Your face completely unscratched but the rest of your body… Your left leg ending just above the knee. You plays it so tough but seeing you now, I don't know, you almost look fragile._

Quiet stops examining Miller's body and moves her gaze to his eyes. She reaches to remove his sunglasses but he grabs her hand and stops her. They stay frozen, staring at each other. For the first time they stare at each other not in hatred but in something else. Maybe understanding. Eventually Miller leans down and kisses Quiet. For the first second the kiss is almost passionate but soon turns rough. Desires and anger against each other come back out.

They continue the kiss. Quiet bites hard on Miller's lip as he gropes her tit.

Through the pleasure Quiet's mind hesitates, _Fuck what am I doing? This man's a bastard and I'm gonna give him pleasure?! Fuck this, I'm out._

Just then, Miller trails his hand from pinching her tit down to her pussy and masterfully inserts a finger.

Quiet screams a moan of pleasure. _Holy fuck!_ Miller's single finger easily slides in Quiet's wetness, expertly hitting all the right spots. Never has the female sniper ever felt something like this. Every move Miller makes with his fingers sends a waves of pleasure through Quiet. _All the shit I've put in my cunt, and never has it felt this good. From you of all people!_

Quiet grinds her hips needing more. Miller notices her desperate need and slips a second lets out another loud moan as a wave of pleasure spreads through her body. _His fingers… they're… Oh my god! His fingers are sex!_

Quiet soon loses control of her body. Her hips buckle as desperate moans escape her lips.

All thoughts against Miller disappear from her mind as the only thing she can think of is the anticipation of her coming orgasm. And it was coming quick.

 _Please Please Please don't stop!_

Miller inserts a third finger.

 _HOLY FUCK!_

The sight of Miller fingering Quiet is no longer sexy. Quiet's lost all control of keeping any dignity. Quiet's moans become too desperate and she begins to shake in a spasm from all the pleasure.

Miller prepares his fingers for one final thrust that would drive Quiet past an edge she never knew.

 _No matter what you do, do not fucking stop!_

A radio in Miller's coat chirps with Ocelot's voice, "Miller are you there?"

Miller immediately pulls his fingers out of Quiet and moves off the bed grabbing the radio. "Yeah I'm here," his voice back to its bitter tone.

"Come to room 101 immediately. The Boss is waiting."

"Copy," Miller puts down the radio and begins to get dressed.

Quiet lies dazed on the bed barely understanding anything that's happening. _Why is you hand not in my cunt? Where is my orgasm?_ Before she knows it Miller is fully dressed and is unlocking the door. Quiet jumps towards Miller tugging his one arm. _Where are you going? You can't leave me like this. Please finish me. I need your fingers in me!_

"Duty calls," Miller says pushing her aside and leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Quiet falls to the floor feeling like she just lost the best orgasm of her life. She thinks about finishing herself off but she doesn't even want to. She wants the orgasm from Miller's fingers.

Quiet submits herself to her exhaustion and falls asleep naked on the floor, dreaming of Miller.

* * *

Two weeks later.

Flaming Buffalo takes quick steps towards Quiet's cell, carrying a package in her arms for Quiet. As she walks down the stairs to Quiet's cell she starts to hear pop music that Quiet usually plays. Entering the room Buffalo sees Quiet lazily lying on her bed in her cell.

"Hey there. Check this out," Buffalo says as she throws a magazine through the cell at Quiet.

Quiet checks the cover of the magazine. A picture of Quiet fully naked holding a sniper rifle in a sexy pose with big lettering over it. **D-Boy Magazine**.

Buffalo watches as Quiet flips through the pages, "I've already looked through it and god damn you are so hot in it. It's just too bad that they cancelled on publishing them outside of Mother Base."

Quiet gives a questioning look at Buffalo as she flips through the magazine searching for someone hot but all she finds are pictures of herself.

"Yeah didn't you hear? They only made the magazine for GMP and they recently got a ton from taking over another PF so there wasn't any reason to spend the energy publishing the magazine anywhere."

 _Hmmm, that explains why I couldn't find anyone for a reshoot._

"I've noticed you look angry in a lot of the pics. It's pretty sexy."

 _Yeah cause fucking Miller was there._

Quiet's been trying to keep thoughts of Miller out of her head. _I hate the bastard so much, and yet I can't stop thinking about him. God I miss that potential orgasm, my phantom pleasure. I need his fingers inside me, but it's not like I can go up to him asking for sex, he'd rather kill me._

Quiet gives Buffalo a look, _Wanna find Miller and cut his hand off so I can use it for personal reasons?_

For once, Quiet is glad Buffalo can't read her thoughts.


End file.
